


An Unexpected Match

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Neville decided that they'd be a good match for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Match

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to StrongHermione for being my wonderful beta. Kellychambliss, I hope you enjoy! xx

"Trust me, Harry, they'll be good for each other," Neville said, leaning over his drink to speak with Harry. "She doesn’t say it, but I can tell that she's lonely."

"Really?" Harry asked, a little skeptical. "She doesn't seem the type. And how do you even know she's into women?"

Neville smiled. "She let it slip one night during poker." He chuckled, shaking his head. "You should hear what the staff let slip once the drinks get flowing."

Harry laughed, "I can only imagine."

"But really," Neville pressed, "I think she'd be a good match for Hermione. They're both lonely, even though neither of them will admit that."

Harry nodded. "You're right… she hasn't been the same since Ron and she drifted apart. I think she could use a bit of happiness. And if you think they're a good match, well, I'm willing to trust you on that."

"So, we're in agreement?" Neville asked. "We'll set them up."

"Agreed," Harry said, clinking his glass against Neville's before knocking the liquor back.

* * *

"Hermione, please," Harry begged, making a small pouty face at her. "I promise the person is really nice."

"I'm sure they're nice," Hermione said with an eye roll, shaking her head. "That wasn’t my concern. I'm just not sure I'm looking for anyone right now, Harry. I'm perfectly happy on my own."

Harry gave her a look that told her he didn’t quite believe her.

"Fine," she said with a small sigh. "I suppose I'll meet this person for dinner, so long as it will make you feel better." When Harry beamed, a small part of her couldn’t be happier. Harry, like her, had taken Ron's moving to the Americas very hardly. She knew they communicated, but Ron had never been good at replying to owls.

She considered Harry's proposition. Having been on her own for so long, she supposed that Harry might have been a little right. She was a little lonely, and she missed having someone to connect with on a personal level. She missed having someone to share her fears, hopes, and secrets with. Hermione knew, however, that she wouldn’t get her hopes up too high. The amount of lesbian women that she knew wasn’t more than a handful, and she didn’t care for any of them.

"Great," Harry beamed. "I'll arrange it so you can meet her at the Three Broomsticks in an upper, private room. That way you won't be bothered by the press if they catch wind of it," Harry told her.

Hermione smiled, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Thank you, Harry… You know I can't stand Skeeter or any of those awful reporters." The press had quite the field day with her and Ron's break-up and his subsequent move. To this very day, they still blamed her for breaking up the 'Golden Trio' although everyone knew that wasn’t true.

"Well, I've got to run. Luna's expecting me for dinner."

"Have fun," she told him sincerely, happy that he had found someone who understood him completely. He and Luna were quite the match; she could only hope that she would end up half as happy as him.

* * *

Hermione stared at the door in front of her, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Harry had owled her ahead of time to let her know that they'd be meeting in room three, and since she was running slightly behind schedule, she was sure her date was already there.

 _Just knock on the door, Hermione, you can do it. You've broken out of Gringotts on the back of a dragon, you can handle a blind date_.

She squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and summoned her Gryffindor courage. Lifting her hand, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice answered, one that Hermione found to be familiar, but she couldn’t place. Carefully, she opened the door and stepped inside. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"Hermione?"

"Professor?" she blurted out, before remembering that her old mentor had told her to call her by her first name since she was no longer her student. "Minerva." A part of her felt a little breathless from using her given name. She closed the door behind her.

"I'll admit that I'm quite surprised you're the one that both Neville and Poppy spoke so highly of, but then again, I shouldn’t be," Minerva chuckled, shaking her head. "There's tea and some light snacks on the table."

Hermione quickly pondered her situation in her mind. While there was a slight awkwardness in the air, Hermione was determined not to let it get the best of her. There must have been a good reason for Harry, and what seemed like Neville, to have set them up together on a blind date. She moved forward and graciously took a seat on the sofa opposite Minerva. She removed her scarf and cloak, the warmth of the room already making her cheeks rosy.

"How do you take your tea?" Minerva asked, pouring her a cup.

"Just a little bit of sugar with some milk, please." She watched as Minerva prepared it. "I certainly wasn’t expecting you," she blurted out, cursing herself once more for not being more subtle. "Er, what I mean is that I didn’t know that you were into women." She flushed red in embarrassment. 

Minerva laughed. "Not many know, but yes, I prefer women to men. No need to be shy about it." She smiled at Hermione in appreciation. "Why don’t you tell me what you've been up to? It's been some time since we've conversed." She sipped at her own tea, waiting for Hermione to begin.

"I've been working for the Ministry as an Obliviator. As we both know, I'm quite proficient at it." She frowned. Minerva had been one of the few people she had confided in about her parents. "I mostly work with Muggles who witness accidental magic from young children, it's quite interesting. I've met some of the children I imagine will be getting their Hogwarts letters."

"That's good to hear," Minerva said sincerely, offering her a kind smile. "I was afraid you would end up with a boring desk job that you would hate."

Hermione laughed, blushing slightly. "I started out that way, working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but when I saw that no one was taking my fight for House-Elves freedom seriously, I reconsidered my position. Kingsley offered me a job as an Obliviator and I took it."

"Ah, I remember you championing for the elves in your younger years. S.P.E.W., was it? What did that acronym ever stand for?"

She blushed even harder. "You knew about that? And it was the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Your attempts, though unwanted, were admirable." Minerva smiled at her kindly. "Half of the staff supported you, while the other half thought your actions were laughable. I, for one, supported you."

"Well, thank you, Minerva," she said sincerely. Hermione glanced at the plate, picking up a small biscuit. She ate it, a soft, "mmmm" escaping her lips.

"Rosmerta's biscuits are truly the best," Minerva said, taking one for herself and eating it.

"So, Minerva," Hermione began. "Why don’t you tell me more about yourself? Do you date? What type of activities do you like?" Truth be told, Hermione was curious to see if they were truly compatible. She felt completely at ease around Minerva, and she hoped that something more could possibly come from this date.

Minerva considered the question. "To be honest, I enjoy going out, but I'm not one for public displays of affection. As a Headmistress of a school, I don’t care to have my picture on the Daily Prophet for holding someone's hand. When alone and away from the public eye, I enjoy physical displays." She smirked slightly. "I enjoy going out for pub food, hiking, and reading. Every so often, I like to go for a good swim as well. I abhor flying, so any type of date involving that is a no, but I recall you disliking flying as well, Hermione."

She nodded. "I do hate flying, it makes me quite ill. I feel the same way about public displays, as the Prophet was sure to put every picture of me and Ronald in the paper. It was nauseating."

"When did you know you preferred women, if you don’t mind me asking," Minerva questioned. 

"Well, I could never figure out why my relationships growing up felt off. My relationship with Viktor didn’t last, but I blamed it on the long distance thing. My fling with Cormac was torture, but I blamed that on his horrid manners. When I dated Ron, it was fine at first, but once the dust settled and everything was back to normal, I couldn’t stand it. I shied away from his touches and kisses, not understanding why. One day, I was walking in Diagon Alley, I saw this gorgeous black-haired witch and that's when it hit me… I was attracted to women. I broke up with Ronald, and I'm sure you know how that went."

Minerva nodded. "That wasn’t fair to you. He shouldn’t have been so angry."

Hermione shrugged. "He's moved on, and so have I. I still care for him as a friend, but I doubt we'll ever be close again. Harry's told me that he's happy where he lives now." She sipped at her tea.

Minerva was silent for a moment. "I'm afraid I can't stay much longer as I've got a meeting with the Board of Governors, but I want to ask you, Hermione, if you'd be willing to meet me for another date?" She looked at Hermione, hopeful. "I know I'm much older, and if our past relationship makes things strange, I won't press you."

"I'd love another date," Hermione quickly said, butterflies floating in her stomach. "The age difference doesn’t bother me at all, and our past relationship just makes me feel even more comfortable with you." She stood, and walked over to Minerva, who was also standing. "I'd like to see where this can go."

"As would I," Minerva whispered. She placed her hand lightly at Hermione's cheek, staring into the younger witch's eyes.

Hermione stared back, hope and longing swirling within her. The faint scent of vanilla and amber filled her nostrils, and she smiled. _Very fitting for her_. Making up her mind, she leant forward and upwards, closing the distance between them. Their lips met for a moment, and it was everything Hermione had hoped it would be. When she pulled away, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. "Please, owl me."

"I will," Minerva promised.

"Good," Hermione beamed. She stepped away before gathering her coat and scarf. "I'll see you soon." Her heart raced and she felt like everything had suddenly clicked into place for her. When she looked at Minerva, she felt that she saw her future.

"Until next time," Minerva bade her, also feeling that this was the start of something beautiful. 

_And indeed it was_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/34920.html)! ♥


End file.
